Durkadurkastan War
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Event Information |- ! Date | } | } |- ! Factions | } | } |- ! Outcome | } |- ! Strength | } | } |- ! Casualties | } | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Command Centers | } | } |- ! Major Battles | } |- ! Organizations | } | } |- ! Time | } |- ! Cost | } |- ! Concurrent | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Durkadurkastan War was an armed conflict between Happy Nation and Durkadurkastan, fought for just over a month in 2016. The Kaiserreich also sent limited forces on behalf of Happy Nation. Prelude Main Article: Nigelton Bombings On June 20th, 2016 the residence of the Mayor of the town of Nigelton in Happy Nation was bombed, causing substantial damage. After an emergency meeting, the Happy Nation Council announced that they had intelligence that Durkadurkastan had sent the terrorists who had committed the attack. After this the government went silent, and Durkadurkastan put it's forces on high alert. Operation: Salamander At 0600 local time on June 24th the battleship ''HNN Hmielewski ''commenced a naval bombardment of the northern coast of Durkadurkastan. Precisely one hour before the official declaration of war had been transmitted to the Durkadurkastani ambassador in Grimshire. The bombardment was followed by a large scale air raid on Bakalakadaka by Happy Nation Air Force BA-61 Griffon strategic bombers. At 1100 the Army's tanks crossed the border at Station 31 from Leetland, and the bulk of the infantry landed ahead of them near Fort Bakalakadurk. After a skirmish along the fortified border Happy Nation set up a field command center along the border, and moved on Fort Bakalakadurk itself. The Battle of Fort Bakalakadurk The initial forces that moved on the mountain fortress were rebuffed with heavy casualties, and all attempts at air attack were likewise defeated. Happy Nation was forced to dig in, and spent a total of ten days fighting for the fort. Colonel Robert Spindel of the Happy Nation Army Corps of Engineers was able to locate a fissure in the rock face on July 3rd, and after nightfall at about 2300 local time led a small force into the cave system beyond. They were thus able to enter the fort, and destroy the northeastern pillboxes, allowing more troops to enter. They also destroyed several of the M14 Brezhnev SAM emplacements, allowing air support to enter the forts airspace. After hours of fighting, Fort Bakalakadurk was secured at 0543 on July 4th, 2016. Fighting in the Stuhlbakastuhl The Stuhlbakastuhl is the large, dense forest that makes up the bulk of the country. The majority of the Durkadurkastani Army was killed or captured during the fall of Fort Bakalakadurk, but significant forces remained, harassing the Happy Nation Army in the forests as they advanced on the capitol. The Battle of Bakalakadaka By July 23rd the city of Bakalakadaka was within range of ground fire, and on the afternoon of the 24th Happy Nation troops supported by MBT-13 Crusader main battle tanks began their attacks on the capitol. The initial forces were damaged by mines, and eventually turned back after losing a tank to a large, undermined series of explosives in front of the city's trench lines. The ''HNN Hmielewski ''arrived off shore just as the Army entered the city around midday on July 25th, and the city was secured by the evening of the 26th of July. The last members of the ruling Junta were found by the end of the next day, officially ending the war and beginning the Occupation of Durkadurkastan. International Reactions Happy Nation The public reaction within Happy Nation was generally positive, with most people eager to punish Durkadurkastan for its affront against Happy Nation's honor. This would prevail through quick victory, and throughout the occupation. Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich Kaiser Ferdinand I made a speech to the Reichstag on the day of the Nigelton Bombings expressing support for Happy Nation, and after Happy Nation invaded Durkadurkastan the Reichstag voted to sent five divisions of Panzergrenadiers to assist with the invasion of Durkadurkastan, along with two squadrons of IL-241 Donnervogel fighters to assist in the air campaign. The Luft Streit Krafte was withdrawn in August of 2017, and the Heer divisions in September. Grimshire Socialist Republic The GSR released a statement after the Nigelton bombings condeming Durkadurkastan, but affirming it's neutrality in any coming conflict. The demanded that Happy Nation withdraw after the collapse of the Durkadurkastani government in July of 2016, but did not push the issue further. Lava Country Place Lava Country Place remained silent throughout the buildup, although they sent some materiel support to the Durkadurkastanis during the war, until too many of their ships were sunk by the blockading Happy Nation Navy. Category:Wars Category:Durkadurkastan War Category:Happy Nation Navy Category:Happy Nation Army Category:Happy Nation Air Force Category:Kaiserliche Heer Category:Durkadurkastani Army Category:Durkadurkastan